Nightmares
Nightmares are scary dreams you can experience while sleeping in Minecraftia. Nightmares do not occur on Peaceful difficulty. Occurrence times Nightmares only occur after the player has been through some nasty situations, like having been attacked by Zombies, felt the blast from a Creeper, falling from a great height, nearly drowning to death, or encountering "scary" mobs. When you awaken in your bed, this will only happen if its night-time, your player's screen will get red instead of blue while sleeping, and you cannot leave your bed when this occurs. Though there is no way for a player to keep track of it in-game without modding, there is a a counter of "nightmare points" for each player, used to determine the likelyhood a nightmare will occur. The higher the points total, the more likely the player is to have a nightmare. List of Nightmares ''My Pet The player only can has this nightmare when he has a pet that he feeded and named. The player "wakes up" and he founds his pet next to the bed. He only has food in his hand. The pet will twist his head or will look at the player. But the player can't feed his pet. After 10 seconds, the pet will cry asking for food. After 1 minutes, the pet will start to get damaged and after 5 secs the pet will die. After that the player will really wake up and he'll see his pet next to him, alive. 'Tornado ''' This nghtmare only occurs in the 1.20 The Superheroes Update and beyond. This nightmare, players wake up to hear tornado sirens. Suddenly, half your house (or anywhere you live) will suddenly explode the entire screen will turn into a foggy gray. After about 2.5 seconds, the fog calms down and you see that half your house is gone. The tornado sirens are still going, and outside you see many Evil Soldier mobs (1.19: The War Update) are shooting at mobs on the ground, which the tornado has brought. The tornado, in the distance, changes it’s trail and starts coming towards you. It sucks both the mobs and the Evil Soldiers and makes its way towards your bed. After about 20 seconds, the tornado is centimeters away from you bed. Suddenly, it sucks both you and your bed into the air. You see floating Mobs and Evil Soldiers In the air, and then the screen goes black. The last thing you see before you wake up is the face of Herobrine. ''Home Invasion '' This nightmare only occurs in 1.18 - "The Battle Update" and beyond. In this dream, the player "awakes" in a house made of wooden planks, with a cobblestone floor and glass pane windows. When the player first "awakens" (though they are really still sleeping), he/she will see it is daytime out their window, and see a single villager looking down on them, but will be unable to move. The villager will exit through a wooden door, and the screen will go dark again. The player next "awakens" to a loud, distorted villager death sound being played, and is now able to get up, finding it's since become nighttime. Several black dinocerous mobs, large reptilian monsters which are faster and stronger than the player and equipped with deadly claws, will attempt to gain access to the house and kill the player. They are capable of breaking down doors, smashing through glass panes, and will relentlessly hunt the player down. The player can't break blocks, but can find equipment strewn around in a randomized manner through the various chests in the house to defend themselves. With enough mastery of the combat system, a player may be able to kill their attackers. You cannot open the wooden doors that seal the house off from the outside, but if you allow a black dinocerous to do so and then kill it, you can explore the thick forests surrounding the house, though a wall of trees prevents the player from straying too far. The dream will continue until the player either kills every dinocerous or is killed themselves. If you manage to slaughter all of the monsters, which is rather unlikely, a diamond will spawn nearby your bed when you awake. ''HIM In this dream, the player starts off mining diamonds in a cave. The cave is always very close to the player's home, which is copied into the dream world based on where the player goes to sleep. However, the player's house will be largely in ruins and its flammable blocks on fire, with netherrack placed randomly around the ground and in the house. Herobrine will emerge from the smoldering ruins of the house and charge the player at an alarming speed, attacking them. The player cannot kill Herobrine, and dies upon being killed by him. 'Your Worst Nightmare' This nightmare can only spawn if you have 300+ nightmare points and you are in Chapter Warpzone. It has an 100% chance to spawn. It lasts the whole night, and then until you have slept 3 whole nights. 'Night 1;' You wake up in the end, and all the endermen are cowering and looking at themselves. You look up, and see an Ender Dragon with glowing(like herobrine's) eyes. You get taller, and your vision gets purpleish. You look at your hands, and they are enderman hands. The dragon dies and the endermen turn into other players, you turn back, and you talk to the other 5 players. You; "Uh, who are you 5?" One of them; "I am Rium, the leader. They're Anna, Dave, Grien, and Zack." You; "What's going on?" Anna; "We got to the end after falling in the void, and there were these... spirits." Zack; "They possesed the Ender dragon, and it turned us into endermen." Ruim; "Then you got here. Take these." Ruim gives you an item called "Demonic Goggles". "You can see demons with it." You put it on, and talk to the dragon. "I... I... thought you were with them." "Who?" You ask. "The.. demons." You all gasp. "Have.." It passes out right after opening his mouth wide. Ten flaming ender pearls come out, and turn into Eyes of Inferno because of demons entering them.You try to kill them, but they survive. This repeats until... 'Day 1' You all fall into the overworld, in the Sanctuary of Nightmares. Then you go through all other nightmares. 'Night 2' You wake up in your house, with The Legend Team. You get on a Mini Slime pet. But then the back of the room blows up, and everybody falls into a Void City. You start fighting scary Demons. You kill them all. Then.. 'Day 2' The King Demon falls from the Demonic Gateway. You and the others die, and you -ONLY you- spawn in your bed, and you get Monophobia.You search the whole planet for the others. Eventually, you find them. [[The Last Night's Nightmare|The Last Night's Nightmare]] They are possesed by demons and look horrifyingly demonic. You die instantly. Then... You wake up, in the real world, at 8:00. You're locked in your house, and can't get out. Then, eventually, you wake up at 6:30 in the morning. It's real, and you find a Chapter Advance Chest. It has the description; '"You become a legend..."' In it, it provides instructions to get to Legend Castle. When you get there, The Chapter of Legends will start. End of the Overworld You have a dream you killed the Enderdragon and went back to the overworld with your pet dog and pet cat, you then see an Enderman which holds an Endstone block, he places it down, and everything you see fades and turns into Endstone. Your pet dog and pet cat become hostile Endermen, and all mobs turn into them too, your house is gone and the Enderdragon egg hatches from your pocket, and then the dragon comes out as a baby, then instantly turns into a big one, and you die from the Endermen and dragon. Hardcore Doomsday This one is kind of similar to 'End of the Overworld' except that it goes like this: You are playing Hardcore and you survived 100 days with no shelter, no food, no light, and not even iron. You find the sky dark, clouds gone, TNT raining, and an Enderdragon spawning. The player has a limited map to move around on (to prevent lag from the TNT) and thus you will eventually be killed. Diamond Creepers You have a dream you are in a diamond biome, all the mobs you see give diamonds when killed, and are made of diamonds. When you mine a single diamond, you get blown up by the diamond creeper and a message appears on the screen saying "WAKE UP PLAYER!!!" telling you it was a dream. The Void You are mining when you find a million diamonds, then you mine all the way to bedrock, but then you break the bedrock (even though your in survival) and fall into the void and lose all your diamonds, when you spawn you fall in the exact hole where you fell, and you keep falling in the void. When you fall and die in the void for the tenth time, you don't die and you stay in complete darkness until you wake up. 'Shadowy Ending' You wake up next to a lit fire with simple wood structures with a bunch of Villagers. Ghostly whispers start playing after 30 seconds in the dream, and then after 45 seconds shadow-like creatures come to attack you and the Villagers. If you die, the nightmare ends. If you attempt to go into the darkness, you will die instantly. If you live for a minute, the dream ends and your bed has shadows on it. After 10 seconds, they leave. 'Ordinary Minecraft' This nightmare will copy your world, and put it there. Later, the blocks will get a hellish texture. There will be TNT falling. If you get blown up, you won't die, but the dream ends instead. If you fail to reach the TNT, Herobrine will slowly walk up to you. This is when you need to feel a explosion fast. 'Claws and Vines' You don't fall asleep, because you hear some sort of slithering. You try to look out the window, but are too scared. Then something bangs against your door, your pets (if any) start whimpering, while the bangs get louder and louder. You here sounds of glass shatter, the sounds get louder, you hear a heart beat fast, and some sort of screeching and then a loud scream. Then everything goes silent. You then get up, and go outside. Your door is scratched up, and a single claw is sticking out. You then go to the back and see, massive trenches. Then, you hear a scream, and look behind you. A creature attacks you and everything goes black. You then awake in your bed. 'Corrupted nightmare..' During this nightmare, you are mining through a cave. You find diamonds but there's lava, and before you were about to mine the diamonds, it teleports you into the end.. but there is nobody there but you. It wasn’t peaceful mode though. Then, all the blocks start to disappear until you fall to your doom... Everything fades to black, a message appears in the chat saying "YOU ARE CORRUPTED, THERE IS NO ESCAPE FOR YOU NOW." It automatically puts you in 3rd person mode to see your skin switching between other default skins.. (for example: Steve, Alex, Zombie, Chicken, Pig, etc). After 10 seconds of the endless void, you "wake" up (not really waking up though), you go into the chest to grab something. There's diamonds. 55 diamonds, although you cannot pick them up, when you exit the chest, you're pets (if any) starts damaging and die. All the blocks around you start to disappear again and you fall into the endless void again... you now really wake up. Effects After each Nightmare, the player wakes up with nausea and slowness for 20 seconds. The Nightmares may rarely have an effect in the overworld. For example, the diamond creeper blows up, and that explosion appears in the oerworld. Deaths in nightmares will '''not' cause the player to die in the overworld or end a Hardcore game under any circumstance. The player also cannot gain EXP in nightmares. Prevention of nightmares Though the player can avoid nightmares by doing various things that lower the nightmare points they have, to prevent Nightmares outright you must do some simple thing in a specific order: #Grow a tree #Drink from a water bottle #Drink milk #Grow another tree Doing these things will reduce the player's nightmare points to 0. Multiplayer nightmares In multiplayer Nightmares work differently, even though you need everybody to sleep with you now, you don't need someone to be with you. When you start having a Nightmare, your player gets out of the bed with arms stretched like Zombies, skin all red as if you are getting hurt, and if you have a hat it becomes black. You might be able to harm other Players by hurting mobs, which move mirroring the player, but if you are in a safe-zone, you will not be able to do this. Some nightmares do not occur in multiplayer. ''Your Death To get this niGhtMaRe, you need to eat rotten flesh in day time, sunset and night time and before bed. Make sure you fighted a Creeper, Zombie and Pigman for this to work. In this nightmare, you will wake up to see that you aren't in your house anymore, instead your in a place with cartoon blood. You try to investigate but then, you fall down. The next thing that happens is that your skin will be changing into Creepypasta skins. Then you will see text reading "'YOU ARE IN HELL NOW! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!"' you will hear screams as you fall into the end and the Ender Dragon is screaming and dies. Your character is fading away and screams ocurr. Text will appear saying "'HEHEHE...'''.." Then you will fall into the void and fade completely. But before that your bleeding so hard. Before you woke up the last thing you saw was the face of the devil. Then you wake up to see your alive. After this you get the achievement "Gruesome Nightmares". Category:Concepts